Infancia Perdida
by Anixita
Summary: En pedir no hay engaño y mucho menos en amar cuando todos se oponen a que seas feliz...


Aquí vengo con un nuevo fic, en donde las parejas no son las de siempre, pero se recuerdan momentos que sí han ocurrido en la serie, bueno, eso en este primer capítulo y tal vez en los que sigan, solo espero les guste. Como siempre, aún no termino los otros fics que tengo, pero necesitaba sacar esta idea a flote y por sobre todo cumplir la promesa de escribir un fic para **Acm2099. Aquí está el fic, espero realmente te guste y me des tu parecer, ya que esta idea salió de un momento a otro y no es algo común dentro de todo lo que escribo, solo espero te guste.**

**Así también, otra de mis inspiraciones para escribir este fic es mi chica, Pinnita Criss-Anderson, así que en parte va para ti también, te amo! **

Gracias por leer

Anixita

* * *

La vida nunca le había dado muchas oportunidades y mucho menos le había sonreído, simplemente se había tenido que conformar con ser alguien con una vida sencilla y según dictaban las regalas de la sociedad, es decir, todo lo que él repudiaba. De alguna manera había intentado ser feliz durante toda su infancia, juventud y ahora en su adultez, pero poco era lo que había logrado.

Primero, había sido un muchacho criado bajo el alero de su padre y madre, ambos lo hacían ir a la iglesia, estudiar y practicar todos los deportes que pudieran interesar a un niño de apenas 5 años, con lo que jamás se había sentido muy cómodo, pero no le había quedado de otra, porque padres son padres y hay que obedecer a lo que ellos dicten.

Luego, en su adolescencia debió vivir muchas situaciones que le abrieron los ojos en cuanto a la vida. En un inicio, era un chico _respetado_ que pertenecía al grupo que practicaba fútbol americano y era aplaudido por las porristas de la escuela William McKinley, después debió verse frustrado porque a un muchacho promedio se le había ocurrido que ser gay estaba bien y podía ir moviendo el culo por toda la secundaria sin problemas, llamando la atención y haciéndolo sentir totalmente extraño. Realmente, no le permitió durante mucho tiempo estar tranquilo haciendo eso, porque ¿era bueno ser gay y creerse dueño del mundo? No, claro, eso pensaba a los 16 años, cuando decidió que Kurt Hummel y toda su humanidad estorbaban, primero fueron insultos y granizados, luego golpes, pero de algún modo todo eso lo llevó a involucrarse más de lo pensado con el ojiazul y lo había terminado besando en los vestuarios del equipo de fútbol, de eso jamás se arrepintió, pero fue tanto su miedo que lo amenazó de muerte y ahí rompió todos los esquemas pensados.

Después de eso Kurt se había cambiado de escuela y ahí inició su calvario, el chico que le temía y al que le había hecho bullying ahora tenía novio y había vuelto más orgulloso que nunca, por ello él intentó negarse aún más de lo que sentía, pero un día fue enfrentado y las cosas cambiaron, decidió cambiarse de escuela y hacer nuevamente _su vida_, pero no contaba con que descubrirían que era gay y ahí, ahí iniciaría el peor de sus males, el calvario más grande que jamás pensó vivir: discriminación.

Lo que él había hecho durante tanto tiempo se revertía y lo hacía padecer, había sido tanto su agobio y miedo que decidió suicidarse, acabar con su vida y _dejar en paz_ a quienes lo odiaban tanto y querían ver muerto. Había llegado de la escuela, se encerró en su habitación y se vistió con su mejor traje, lloró durante horas antes de tomar esa decisión, pero las cartas estaban echadas y no había nada que hacer, por lo que sujeto con fuerza el cinturón a la viga y luego hizo un nudo alrededor de su cuello y se dejó caer del banquillo que lo sostuviera, sintió como quedaba suspendido en el aire, luego de eso nada más.

Había despertado en la clínica, con el grito de algarabía de su padre y observando las lágrimas que caían por su rostro, no tenía idea de qué había ocurrido, se suponía que no despertaría más y eso era el final, pero no. La vida le daba una nueva oportunidad y tal vez, tal vez debía aprovecharlo. Por eso, cuando Kurt lo fue a ver a la clínica le pidió perdón por todo lo hecho, le dijo que se arrepentía y que si podían ser amigos, ya que cuando se declaró diciendo que creía amarlo, eso no había resultado. Por eso, quiso ser su amigo y recibió una hermosa sonrisa que le daba una hermosa bienvenida, que le daba la oportunidad de tener algo similar a un amor, solo que se instalaba como un amigo fiel y un suave calor en su pecho. Le gustaba ese sentimiento y sobretodo que fuera Kurt Hummel quien lo hiciera fluir.

En ese entonces solo pensó en terminar la secundaria y continuar con su vida en el mismo punto donde lo había dejado, justo en ese minuto en que había decidido tomar el cinturón de cuerpo y atarlo en la viga como soga. Y desde ese momento, la había decidió brillar y mostrar algo mejor que lluvia y frío polar, por fin podía decir que se sentía pleno y con la oportunidad de lograr lo que se propusiera, claro, todo menos tener al chico que tanto soñaba.

A lo largo de los años fue comprendido que nada era tan sencillo como sus padres se lo había pintado en la infancia y mucho menos como dictaba la iglesia, ya que ese ente lo castigaba solo por ser gay y por ello su madre no lo hablaba hace años, decía que hasta que no dejara de estar enfermo no la hablara, ya que era contagioso lo que tenía y ella no quería ser la próxima.

En cambio, su padre fue lo suficientemente prudente y cuidadoso con el tema, se instruyó respecto a lo que era ser un adolescente gay con una madre que lo consideraba enfermo, e incluso averiguó cómo tenían sexo y las múltiples enfermedades y formas de protección. Realmente se podía llamar experto en el tema. Siendo esta una de las tantas cosas que los hizo acercarse y quererse aún más como padre e hijo y confiarse mutuamente los más increíbles secretos, fue desde ese día que David Karofsky dejó de sentir miedo y pudo pensar en sí mismo como una persona y un ser que merecía una oportunidad de ser feliz, amado y vivir la vida como se le placiera, porque tenía todo lo necesario para lograrlo.

Pero dentro de sus planes siempre habían estado una casa, auto, hijos y una mujer que diera todo por él. Ya que todo eso había cambiado con los años, ahora sus nuevos planes se transformaban y se convertían en una sola cosa, amar y ser amado con la misma intensidad, sin importar todo lo que pudiera ocurrir.

Porque ahora su vida se convertía en un reto, en donde solo tendría que proteger a la persona que decidiera estar con él y amarlo de forma incondicional, porque por mucha libertad que tuviera el matrimonio gay en New York, eran así también las altas tazas de muerte que habían por esta misma cifra y cada año los porcentajes de muertos en ataques homofóbicos subían más.

Hace un año su padre había muerto en un accidente de auto, justo cuando se dirigía a celebrar su cumpleaños con él en esa ciudad que había conocido hace diez años, donde había amado y se habían enamorado de él, pero hasta ahora no había logrado encontrar el amor, ese que le moviera el piso y lo hiciera sentir mariposas en el estomago. Pero en ese accidente perdió más de lo que todos pensaron, porque muchos no lo vieron llorar, porque eso lo reservó para la oscuridad y soledad de su habitación, luego de que el cuerpo de su padre fuera sepultado ante miradas de intriga hacía él que no lloraba y múltiples abrazos y pésames que no habían sido nada sinceros, bueno, no podía decir lo mismo de uno que se mantuvo alejado y solo se quedó en silencio junto a él hasta que todos se marcharon del cementerio y la tierra terminó de tapar la fosa donde se encontraba el cuerpo de su padre.

-Mañana se pondrá la lápida y...-decía el hombre que terminaba de poner la tierra.

-Comprendo, gracias-susurró David y giró para marcharse, pero se encontró con dos ojos azules que lo observaban con algo de temor y se notaba que las lágrimas habían corrido por su rostro. Se sorprendió de verlo ahí, ya que no tenía idea de cómo se había enterado de la muerte de su padre, aunque podría haber influido el hecho de que Paul Karofsky era conocido por todo el dinero que había ganado en sus empresas durante los últimos años y que su muerte no dejaría indiferente a nadie, incluso a alguien tan famoso y exclusivo como lo era Kurt Hummel.

-Lamento mucho tu perdida-murmuró el castaño acercándose, pero sin saber si debía abrazarlo o no, aún no se sentía en la confianza para hacerlo-mi padre aún vive, en buenas condiciones, pero no sé que habría hecho si el cáncer se lo hubiese llevado, afortunadamente está sano y salvo de esa enfermedad.

-Me alegro, sinceramente-dijo con una suave sonrisa-pero qué haces aquí...

-Papá te envía sus condolencias, no pudo asistir ya que Carole está enferma y no quiere arriesgarla, pero te envía un abrazo y dijo que contaras con él en caso de necesitarlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Kurt?-dijo el chico poniendo las manos en sus bolsillos y comenzando a caminar hacia la salida del cementerio, el castaño lo siguió en silencio, eso hasta que llegaron a la gran reja que separaba el campo santo de la civilización.

Sin saber cómo empezaron a caminar por la acera, David se dirigía a su departamento en el centro de New York y el ojiazul lo seguía en silencio, realmente se sentía acompañado por el joven Hummel, y estaba agradecido de que estuviera ahí cuando ninguno de sus amigos fue capaz de llamarlo ni de ir hasta la ciudad para abrazarlo y darle su apoyo. No entendió el por qué, pero agradecía que Kurt lo hubiese tomado del brazo de forma repentina y ahora le entregara calor con sus manos, las que presionaban suavemente el traje y le transmitían algo de paz, la que no había tenido en esos días, desde su cumpleaños, ese día en que había perdido al ser que más amaba en la tierra.

Durante toda su caminata no emitieron palabra, ambos estaban completamente sumidos en sus pensamientos y en todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas, pero realmente era un momento cómodo, en el que la compañía del otro era totalmente agradecida y esperaban que ese momento no terminara jamás.

Pero fue inevitable cortar el contacto entre sus brazos cuando llegaron a la puerta del departamento que tenía David Karofsky y que no compartía con nadie, pero no debió preguntar al joven Hummel si quería pasar, sino que este lo hizo de forma automática y se quedó en la entrada luego de que la puerta fuera cerrada y su único morador se sacara la chaqueta con pesar y le ofreciera con la voz temblorosa un té o lo que quisiera tomar.

-David-murmuró el ojiazul acercándose a él y mirándolo más de cerca.

-O quieres marcharte o...-intentaba hablar y poner en orden sus ideas, ya que no entendía cómo había logrado que Kurt Hummel estuviera en su hogar e intentara ayudarlo y estar con él luego de todo el daño que le había hecho, incluso se habían separado por algún tiempo y no se habían comunicado, hasta ahora. Para ese fatídico día estaban juntos, donde él intentaba reordenar las piezas en su cabeza y todo lo que debía mantenerse bien en ella, pero nada estaba bien, no después de que su padre, el hombre que más lo había protegido y al que más había amado estaba muerto y bajo la tierra que había visto removida hace unas horas.

-Hey-susurró el castaño sujetando el rostro del joven Karofsky-calma-murmuró mirándolo a los ojos y acariciando sus mejillas mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por ellas y lo hacían más débil y vulnerable a lo que estuviera a su alrededor.

-Kurt-susurró sin entender muy bien lo que hacía y tocó las mejillas del ojiazul mientras las acariciaba y acercó su rostro al de él, lo besó con suavidad y se alejó sintiendo como eso había sido horriblemente incorrecto y se estaba aprovechando de la bondad del castaño, quien lo había ido a ver ese día y estaba con él-lo siento-susurró alejándose y dándole la espalda-no sé...

-¿Quieres un té?-susurró Kurt quitándose la chaqueta y dirigiéndose hacía la cocina, en donde comenzó a buscar un té de naranja, para la pena y el dolor, desde siempre lo había tomado para apaciguar la pena del rechazo, de los golpes y de todo lo que padecía a diario. Pero ahora lo preparaba para el chico que lo había golpeado de diversas formas y le había hecho la vida imposible, ahora era él quien _le daba su merecido_, y con ello era que lo acompañaba y mostraba que no era vengativo, que hacía algo por su bien.

Sin saber cómo, puso agua en la tetera y la dejó sobre el fuego de la estufa, luego se movió sacando dos tazas de la alacena y las colocó en una pequeña mesa que estaba ahí, depositó las bolsitas con extracto de naranja y luego les puso algo de azúcar, miró que todo estuviera en orden y ahí salió al living en donde había dejado a David, quien miraba un punto en el infinito y pudo apreciar cómo la vida lo había cambiado para bien, ya no era el chico con miedo, sino que se veía superior y aún más guapo de lo que había conocido en la juventud, sí, siempre había considerado que David Karofsky era guapo, pero le faltaba sacarse partido y apreciarse un poco más.

Se acercó con cautela y acarició la amplía espalda, se apoyó en él y lo abrazó con fuerza, sintió como el otro muchacho se relajaba y poco a poco se movía para dejar escapar el llanto, no hablaba solo lloraba en silencio, mostrándose totalmente _débil_ y vulnerable a todo lo que estaba pasando, porque quién puede ser fuerte cuando su padre está muerto y sepultado para no volver nunca más a la vida, nadie.

Se giró solo para poder abrazarlo de frente y cobijarlo en sus brazos, fue en ese momento en que David Karofsky se derrumbó en los brazos de Kurt y lo abrazó, botando toda la pena y dolor que lo agobiaba desde el momento en que se enteró de la muerte de su progenitor, del hombre que lo había ayudado y le dio todo lo necesario para crecer sano, aunque no feliz.

-Calma-susurró el ojiazul guiándolo hasta un sillón en donde ambos cayeron, se recostaron y David se abrazó más y más al cuerpo del castaño, quien no dejaba de acariciar su rostro y le hacía sentir un poco menos de dolor. Sentía como su camisa se mojaba por las lágrimas del otro hombre y lo abrazó aún más fuerte, permitiéndole llorar todo lo que necesitaba, haciéndolo sentir protegido y de algún modo apreciado.

Estuvieron así por casi media hora, en donde el silencio los cubrió y las lágrimas fueron menguando a medida que los minutos pasaban y el cuerpo del joven Karofsky se desahogaba y botaba todo lo que tenía dentro de hace días. Nunca habría pensado que Kurt Hummel sería quien estuviera con él en un momento así, siempre pensó que alguno de sus amigos de la secundaria o familiares lo acompañarían el día en que le ocurriera algo a su padre, pero no, se encontraba abrazado a Kurt, quien fuera de decirle algo que lo hiciera sentir mal lo estaba abrazando y le daba pequeñas caricias y besos en la cabeza, intentando que se sintiera aliviado y no siguiera con el dolor que lo estaba matando por dentro.

Incluso cuando sintieron el ruido de la tetera hirviendo, no se movieron de su lugar y el castaño aferró aún más su cuerpo al de David, quien simplemente escondió su rostro en el pecho de su ¿amigo? No tenía idea, pero lo necesitaba y agradecía que estuviera ahí en ese momento. Por eso fue que no dudo en ningún instante juntar aún más sus cuerpos y se permitió sentir el calor que emanaba el castaño al contacto con él.

-Gracias-se atrevió a cortar el silencio y hacerle saber cuánto significaba todo eso para él-no tienes idea de cuanto aprecio lo que haces al estar aquí, no...

-No lo digas, sí debo estar aquí, mereces amor y la felicidad que por tanto tiempo te han negado, no porque me hayas golpeado e insultado hace más de diez años, ahora mereces el odio del mundo y en ningún caso creas que la muerte de tu padre es el karma del mundo vengando lo que me hiciste-dijo de forma serena y sintiendo como las lágrimas volvían a caer sobre su ropa.

Volvieron a estar en silencio, eso hasta que Kurt se removió un poco y decidió apartar el cuerpo de David, solo para ir por el té y calmar un poco el dolor del chico que lo miraba con ojos perdidos, sin comprender muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo ni el por qué se estaba separando cuando estaban tan cómodos en ese sillón. Pero él fue rápido y en menos de cinco minutos estaba de vuelta en la sala con el té para el chico que lo miraba extrañado y agradecido, realmente no sabía cómo describir lo que mostraban los ojos de David, pero algo le decía que no era nada malo. Por eso depositó el té sobre la mesita ratona que estaba delante del sillón y luego volvió a tomar su puesto junto al ex futbolista.

-Está caliente, ten cuidado de...-sintió como era fuertemente empujado y antes de que su cuerpo cayera por completo al sillón sintió los labios necesitados de David, quien clamaba por algo de contacto, por un poco de cariño o lo que le pudieran entregar en ese momento. Sintió como lentamente los bruscos movimientos se pausaban y eran algo más delicados, algo más cariñosos, fue en ese momento en que sintió la necesidad de profundizar el beso que le daba, pero se contuvo y separó a Karofsky con cuidado, siempre mirándolo a los ojos y chocando su nariz contra la del otro para sacarle una sonrisa o esa cara de extrañeza que le ponía ahora.

-Te cuidaré-susurró Kurt tomándolo por el rostro y acercando sus labios para darle un beso corto y lleno de cariño-estaré contigo y no me separaré de ti hasta que te encuentres bien-dijo notando como bajaba la mirada y se apartaba de él-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo viendo como tomaba la taza y humedecía sus labios con el contenido.

-No quiero estar bien-dijo suavemente y mirando un punto al infinito-no si eso implica que tú te marches, no quiero...-intentaba decir, pero luego negó- no tengo por qué pedir que te quedes, eres libre y yo solo soy el imbécil que te trató mal y ahora llora la partida de su padre-dijo renuente y alejándose bastante del castaño- puedes marcharte si quieres, no tengo por qué tenerte aquí, eres libre de...

-Por favor, cállate-dijo empuñando sus manos y cerrando sus ojos por un momento-no tienes idea de lo tonto que te vez diciendo eso-dijo intentando contener la rabia que nacía en su pecho y terminaba en su boca con insultos hacía David-por favor, permite que me quede todo lo necesario, luego veremos qué ocurre, pero tú ahora más que nunca debes estar acompañado, no puedes dejar que la pena de la muerte de consuma ni...

-¡Acaba de morir el hombre que más amé y el que entregó todo para que yo fuera feliz!-gritó encolerizado y tirando la taza de té al suelo, la que se rompió en pedazos-¡No tienes idea de lo que es perder al ser que más te ha amado y no poder despedirte porque la vida decidió quitártelo cuando más lo necesitabas!-gritó mirándolo directamente, ante eso Kurt mordió su labio inferior y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, por lo que se puso de pie al igual que había hecho David.

-¿No?-dijo con la voz rota, sintiendo como la garganta se cerraba y las lágrimas presionaban por salir-tú recién conoces ese dolor-dijo intentando contener la rabia que gritaba por salir-tú recién empezarás el calvario de recordar a esa persona de la que no te pudiste despedir, porque yo sí pasé por eso, cuando mi madre murió, cuando yo solo era un niño y hasta ahora lloro en Navidad, en esas frías noches en las que espero una caricia y sonrisa de ella, una palabra de buena suerte o algo de cariño, pero no la tengo más y he aprendido a vivir con eso, pero duele como el primer día, cuando ella se fue, justo cuando yo me encontraba en la escuela-terminó de decir con las lágrimas bajando por su rostro-no sabes lo que es esto, no aún-dijo caminando a la puerta para marcharse, pero regresó por su chaqueta, se la puso y llegó a la puerta nuevamente-esto es todo Karofsky-dijo furioso y abrió, pero sintió como era empujado y cerró la puerta delante de él-¡Suéltame!-gritó furioso e intentando deshacerse del cuerpo pegado a él.

-Perdóname-dijo de forma necesitada y sin entender qué estaba haciendo en esos momento ni por qué se comportaba tan animalmente cuando ese chico solo había ido para ayudarlo y cobijarlo-por favor no te vayas-rogó en un gemido ahogado y vio como Kurt dejaba de pelear por liberarse. Se movió a un lado y notó como el ojiazul lo miraba a los ojos furioso.

-Última vez que haces eso-dijo fieramente y caminando nuevamente al living-ven-exigió sentándose y viendo como David hacía lo mismo, suspiró intentando tranquilizarse-realmente no es fácil la pérdida, pero si te encuentras rodeado por las personas correctas todo es superable o al menos te acostumbras a convivir con ese dolor y ya no extrañas tanto, pero sí añoras sentir ese mismo calor del ser que se fue-dijo con la mirada algo pérdida y sintiendo como uno de los brazos de Karofsky lo cogía por la espalda y lo llevaba contra su pecho, se sintió tan protegido y amado entre los brazos de su antiguo matón, que suspiró con fuerza y se dejó hacer, ambos estaban recostados en el sillón y el silencio los cobijaba en esos angustiantes momentos.

-Kurt-dijo el chico sin dejar de acariciar al castaño.

-Dime-dijo suavemente y jugando con los botones de la ropa de Karofsky.

-Aún lloras por las noches la pérdida de tu mamá-preguntó casi con una afirmación.

-No, hoy solo la extraño, ya no lloro su partida, solo añoro sus mimos y caricias.

-¿Crees que algún día lograré reponerme?-murmuró con suavidad y sintiendo como Kurt lo abrazaba con más fuerza.

-Sí, siempre es posible superar el dolor, solo debes seguir adelante.

-No sé cómo-dijo con la voz rota.

-No es necesario que lo hagas de inmediato, puedes dejar pasar un tiempo.

-No creo que pueda lograrlo-dijo respirando hondo y sintiendo como las lágrimas bajaban nuevamente por su rostro.

-Puedes, siempre puedes.

-Estoy solo-dijo con la voz rota y con el corazón palpitando por una esperanza que no parecía tener hace años.

-Todos lo estamos-dijo el castaño y miró el rostro del otro hombre y lo acarició con suavidad-pero a veces nos podemos unir para acompañarnos y ser más fuertes.

-¿Estarás conmigo?-preguntó algo inquieto y solo sintió un beso fugaz en los labios y luego el cuerpo de Kurt volvía a estar sobre el suyo. Eso le bastó para entender que todo podía mejorar, aunque aún no era tiempo para que eso sucediera.


End file.
